Benutzer:JP-Skyman
}} Willkommen auf meiner Seite Über mich Tja, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Also, ich lebe in Plön und gehe zur Zeit in Preetz auf die Berufsfachschule. Aber am Ende des Monats unterschreibe ich meinen Ausbildungsvertrag. Ab dem 01.09.2009 arbeite ich als Elektroniker für Geräte und Systeme. In meiner Freizeit lese ich gerne, auch Star Wars Bücher, und ich spiele gerne am PC und an meiner Playstation. Tja, was ist mir denn wichtig: Was mir wichtig ist *''Freundlichkeit *''Hilfsbereitschaft Was ich gar nicht mag *''Intolleranz *''Unfreundlichkeit *''Mobbing Wie kam ich zu Star Wars Tja, als der Film Star Wars-Episode 1 rauskam, war ich nicht alt. Ich glaube ich war 6, und als der Film rauskam, wollte ich ihn sofort sehen. Ich war total begeistert und habe mir auch die Filme 4-6 angesehen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Ich habe mir immer mehr Infos über Star wars besorgt und habe auch die File Fact gekauft, als sie rauskamen. Nur leider sind meine Ordner mit den ganzen Heften (70 Hefte) irgendwann nicht mehr da gewesen, und ich habe mir die Infos aus dem Netzt geholt. Nur leider waren die Infos auf unzähligen Seiten, und es war schwer, alles zu bekommen. Auch ausschlaggebend waren die Bücher, die ich gelesen hab, sowie die Spiele. Und das ist bis Heute so. Und es wir auch immer so bleiben. Jetzt bin ich so gut wie jeden Tag hier in der Jedipedia unterwegs und hole mir immer mehr Infos :) Warum ist Yoda mein "Liebling" Weil er so cool sricht und in jeder Situation cool bleibt. Außerdem, weil er richtig genial aussieht. Er ist weise und hat immer den Durchblick, egal in welcher Situation er sich befindet. Manchmal sehe ich mich auch als eine Art Yoda, da ich bei Arbeiten immer die "Armee" anführe. Soll heißen, dass ich die ganze Planung überdenke und alles koordiniere. Meine Star Wars Spiele *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight 2-Jedi Outcast *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight 3-Jedi Academy *''Star Wars: Knights of the old Republic *''Star Wars: Knights of the old Republic 2 *''Star Wars: Battlefront *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars: Episode 3: Die Rache der Sith (PS2) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Worauf ich mich freue Ich freue mich auf The Force Unleashed für PC und The old Republic Auf welchem Platz steht welches Spiel Die restlichen Spiele teilen sich die letzten Plätze. An letzter Stelle steht aber aus meiner Sicht Episode 3: Die Rache der Sith. Die Grafik hätte sogar auf der PS2 besser sein können und das Spiel wurde nach und nach für mich immer langweiliger. Welche Bücher besitze ich Da sind wirklich viele Bücher. Mein letztes war Obi-Wan und die Bio-Droiden. Als nächstes will ich Darth Bane-Schöpfer der Dunkelheit lesen. Von mir aus könnte man aus den ganzen Büchern noch ein paar Filme drehen. Wäre richtig cool. Aber das ist und bleibt ja leider doch nur ein Wunschtraum. Was möchte ich hier erreichen Ich möchte die ganzen Informationen noch erweitern und vielleicht auch einen Artikel schreiben. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. MÖGE DIE MACHT MIT EUCH SEIN , ,